shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Acquiring a man! this is not a romance!
G-1! The Beautiful and scenic headquarters of the Marines/Navy(for you people with poor translations). It seems everyone is at work in order to purge the world of evil, however, there is always one hero who is willing to take the apathetic approach. Our Main character Commodore Yajimora who is currently sleeping on the deck of a currently docked cargo ship. '' ''sfx: crk crk crk ( my best imitation of the sound of boots plodding on the deck) ????: My My.. You've left yourself defenseless ( the figure who has not been revealed yet, because I'm waiting for a chance to awesomely introduce him unsheathes his sword) Same old (putting emphasis) Child of God Yaji:( slowly sitting up) Do I know you? ????:' SORU! '( warps in front of Yaji thrusting his nodachi swiftly, the thrusts heading straight for Yaji's neck) Yaji: ( sighing) It's a bit too early for this. AKU OJI NO!!!BUJOKU HAKU'( literally meaning: Evil Grandpa's!! Insult Vomit. a sword breaking technique that aims to hit a blade randomly and quickly using the heel of the palm in order to effectively cause a fracture which can be exploited for substantial damage.) ( Yaji hitting the blade head on means he cannot get a very good angle on his strikes, or enough power) ????: How funny (chuckling and sheathings his sword) Even after so long, you don't hold back. how nostalgic.* ( sitting facing Yaji) Yaji:( replying quite shortly) Do i know you? ????:( bursting out into laughter) Yaji don't tell me you don't remember you old friend. Yaji: I'm sorry but I don't know any Jordao ????: You just said my name... Yaji: Who are you? Jordao: ( grinning) I'm so glad we're going to be teamed up together again! Yaji: ( pulling out a chocolate bar from his jacket) What are you going on about? I doubt Special operations would need to team up with a Cipher Pol Regiment. Jordao: Our Regiment was disbanded then replaced. HA! it funny how both the heroes and the villains are impatient. Yaji: ( standing up while finish his chocolate) whatever it is. It's doesn't concern me ( tossing the wrapper at Jordao) Jordao:( ignoring the wrapping and grabbing the hilt of his sword) Commodore.. ( quickly getting on his feet) Tell is in trouble. I know you and him haven't made your peace. Fair warning i may not forgive you if you don't answer my next question correctly. Yaji:( turning to face Jordao) If you are trying threaten me. you are no position to do that Jordao. I heard about Tell, and i know he got what he deserved.If you wish to die I will surely accept an invitation to battle. If it were up to me there would be a bullet in Tell's skull. Jordao:(smirking)I am going to get Tell back and you are coming.. it seems you got the right answer and i hadn't even asked for it. Tell needs to be brought to justice and right now he's free. That is why i joined the S.A.U.L.. Yaji are next acquisition is the man named (grinning) '''''Newton Tell Yaji: Sounds like a decent conclusion to this conversation. however. what exactly happened Jordao... I did not hear details all i heard was- ( Jordao cuts him off) Jordao: The Fallen Prince...I'll tell you what i told the commanding officers.. We were found out as we were uncovering information. very valuable information. As it seemed we were easily dispatching of the crew (grits his teeth) We were ambushed by another pirate crew who easily dispatched of the weaker members.. and then Tell laughed and told me.. ( becomes enraged) " I want to play Pirate" They slaughtered half the regiment as i stood there.. helpless. If I cannot defeat Tell how would i defeat Tell plus an entire crew.... I couldn't move Yaji:( stepping up to Jordao) I don't know you. You coward! I never knew a Jordao who was a coward. ( punches Jordao in the stomach sending him to the ground) Jordao: ( sobbing on the ground not noticing the blood spilling out of his mouth) You're right!!! ( covering his face) Let me make it up to them Yaji! (bashing his fist against the floor) I don't just want to get Tell! I don't just want to honor my fallen comrades! I want to regain my pride! Yaji:( throwing Jordao his pocket handkerchief which has certain food residue on it) I Remember you know. You're that idiot who walked around calling himself the prince. well if you were to follow me. Even if i were to die. I would come back and take you with me if you were to act cowardly. If you want to continue crying be my guest. I won't forgive you if you shed a tear when i kill that bastard. Jordao: ( getting on his feet) I'm afraid. The Prince will claim the glory kill. ( wiping his tears and grinning slightly) Yaji: We're having lunch you're buying. Jordao: The Prince carries no money his people do (pointing to Yaji) Yaji: Then i will carry the money of his bounty (pulling Tells bounty poster from his coat pocket) Jordao.... You're going to carry what happened back then with you? Yaji: He is scum. Jordao: He's probably all cocky because of his high bounty, 95,000,000. That's insane for a first time. Yaji: He knows things that mighty hurt the World Government... alot. Jordao: With the information we were gathering.... it could be competely. Yaji:....... Jordao: I'm sorry to tell you but we were discovering about.. URANUS Yaji: (calm) How boring. Category:Man of Myth is Legend Category:Story Category:Chapters